True blood
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: After the death of her friends, Princess Tenionia is intent on dethroning the self-proclaimed queen Cleopatra. However she stumbles upon Atem's half blood daughter. With the help of the queen of thieves, can the exiled Princess dethrone the false queen and place the true heir on the throne of Egypt? T for mild violence, established OCxAtem, ocxBakura and OcxAtem Friendship pairring
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, I swear this idea struck me like lighting. Stupid plot bunnies! Anyways, Cleoparta, and Azeneth aren't mine. They belong to the wonderful white petal who was awesome to let me borrow them. Tenionia is mine though. Happy reading!

* * *

The palace was silent as night fell over the Egyptian city. Queen Cleopatra stood on the balcony of the throne room, watching the city as lights of candles inside the homes glowed as shadows fell. It had been over a month since the last Pharaoh and his servants died in battle. Seeing her chance, Cleopatra stepped in and assumed the throne since there was no heir. Or so she thought.

"Queen Cleopatra..." The woman turned to see another woman with long black hair standing a few steps away from her. The woman was dressed like royalty in pure white linen and golden jewelry that glinted in the fading light. Cleopatra recognized the Eye of Horus on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

"You know very well who I am." She replied evenly. Cleopatra frowned. Black hair and dark eyes. Dark _purple_ eyes.

"Princess Tenionia." Tenionia smirked.

"So you do remember me." Cleopatra only met the foreign princess once and when she did, she took an immediate dislike to her. She despised that she was so close to the Former Pharaoh and his son. She also didn't believe that Tenionia's powers were real.

"You're supposed to be dead." Tenionia chuckled.

"Funny, because the last few times I should have died, but I didn't." The other princess glared at the queen. Cleopatra felt unnerved by the dark gaze of the girl.

"You are not worthy of that crown on your brow. The only reason why you were able to take the throne was because there was no heir. Besides, Atem never really liked you." That last statement sparkled her anger.

"If you haven't noticed, your pharaoh and friends are dead. I'm the queen and if you don't like it, you have to deal with it." Tenionia hummed.

"Another thing is you are intruding on my home. You may have been welcome here when Pharaoh Atem was alive, but that's no longer the case." Tenionia smirked.

"You may not like me, but I can see something else in your eyes."

"And what's that?" Tenionia's smirk broadened.

"Fear. You fear me because you have heard tales of my powers." Cleopatra snorted.

"Please, your so called powers are only smoke and mirrors. There's nothing mystical about it." Tenionia lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmm, You could not be more wrong, Cleopatra..." Tenionia closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were sheering white and glowing. The queen felt cold fear churn in her stomach as she stared into the glowing eyes of the princess.

"Just wait, Cleopatra. Soon, you will lose your crown and your throne, and be left to die in the dirt. Then the people will see your true nature, I swear by Isis, it will happen. So long." White wings spouted from her back and Tenionia left the palace, her light streaking the night sky as she flew to the dessert beyond the city. Cleopatra scoffed; Tenionia's echoing in her mind. She looked the way the princess disappeared and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, Princess."

* * *

Tenionia landed on the cliff that overlooked the city and she glanced back over her shoulder. She sighed. She missed Atem and her friends. The princess looked up at the stars as they began to glitter in the ebony sky. She smiled lightly as the thoughts of the nights when she and Atem stood on the balcony of the palace and watched the stars. Her smile turned to a determined frown.

"I promise you all that I will make it right. Cleopatra will regret the day she thought to toy with me." Tenionia whistled and her faithful black stallion, Abyss trotted up. She smiled as she petted the animal's snort.

"At least, you are still with me." She softly said and Abyss nickered in reply. Tenionia mounted and rode away from the city.

* * *

Azeneth sighed as she pulled her costume on to her slender body. The young girl blew a piece of golden hair out of her face as she placed a gold crown on her head. Azeneth was a very pretty fourteen year old girl.

"Come on Azeneth!" A voice called.

"Coming!" Azeneth stood as dashed out, ready to perform. What she didn't know was her life was about to change.

* * *

Tenionia rode Abyss though the bustling village. Some passing back spotted her and stepped out of the way to allow her through. She was royalty after all. Tenionia sighed to herself.

'I may have royal blood, but I have no kingdom to rule.' She thought bitterly. She dismounted and walked Abyss. Shopkeepers called out to buy their goods, but Tenionia didn't even give them a second glance as she walked by. She had heard the stories of a girl that looked like her dear friend was in this town.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present our next lovely act!" Tenionia walked up to see a man dressed in loud colors and bells. She instantly knew that he was a gypsy. He laughed as he throw a smoke bomb at his feet and a girl who looked fourteen was in his place. She began to dance, letting her crimson dress flare and move as she lost herself in the music. Tenionia smirked. She had to admit that she was talented. Her hair was straight and black while her bangs were golden blonde and curly. Her eyes were azure blue and her skin was tanned. Tenionia smirked. She had found Atem's child.

* * *

Azeneth danced to her heart's contentment. When she danced, she allowed her mind free and she felt like it was the closest thing to escaping her dull life. That was when she noticed the woman with the black stallion. The woman was very beautiful and lean. Her skin was tanned and her hair was the darkest shade of black Azeneth had ever seen. What interested Azeneth the most was the woman's eyes. They were a dark deep purple and seemed to hold knowledge beyond her years. The woman was clad in fine white linen and golden jewelry that glinted in Ra's light. Soon the music stopped and applause filled the air. Azeneth bowed and the woman smirked. Azeneth left the stage and felt the woman's eyes following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I've returned! Twice in a row, yes!

E: Don't mind her, she a little insane.

Me: Thanks, anyways, this is for white pedal who was both awesome to give me ideas and allow me to kidnap her characters.

E: Tenionia is the only character Sorceress owns. Cleopatra and Azenth belong to white pedal.

Me: Yep. I honestly got a little teary at the end, poor Tenionia. Anyways, Happy reading!

* * *

Cleopatra growled as her nimble fingers tapped the arm of the golden throne. Her thoughts were plagued by Tenionia's grim warning. Cleopatra growled. How she despised that woman! To think that just because she was a princess by blood, she can walk in and tell her that she wasn't worthy of the crown. Cleopatra smirked.

"Well, you made a grave mistake, Princess Tenionia. Guards! Find Tenionia and kill her!"

* * *

Tenionia leaned against a building eating a piece of bread she had bought. She smiled as she handed Abyss an apple.

"Are you Princess Tenionia?" She looked to see a young girl in torn rags and covered in dirt. She was holding hands with a younger boy that Tenionia assumed was her brother.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Can you get those mean guards to stop bullying us? They say that we stole food that we bought." Her anger flared. There was nothing Tenionia hated more then corrupt people stepping on the weak. She knelt.

"Where are those mean guards you speak of?" The little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her and Abyss to where some guards were laughing, while tossing a bag of gold up and down. Tenionia scowled as she gracefully walked up to the guards with the pair of children behind her.

"May I ask where you two got that bag of money?" She asked in an even voice.

"Why do you care, woman?"

"That's ours!" The girl exclaimed.

"It was stolen." The one on the right snapped at the girl and the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"No it wasn't!"

"What evidence do you have that it was stolen?" Tenionia cut in. The guard holding the bag turned to her.

"Street rats don't earn money, it's a well known fact."

"Really? Well here's news for you, sir. I wouldn't stand by as people like you and your companion bully the helpless, and children who don't have a home no less."

"What place do you have to say that?" He was a fair bit taller then her, but she knew that she packed a punch, despite her petite size.

"She is Princess Tenionia!" The girl snapped, standing tall next to the princess, still holding the little boy's hand. The guards eyes widened. Teninoia smirked.

"That's correct, now return the money to these two now." The guards hastily nodded and dropped the bag into the little girl's hand and ran off. Tenionia rolled her eyes at the cowardly display. The girl and boy smiled up at her.

"Thank you princess!" She smiled down at them.

"Of course."

* * *

Azenth changed out of her costume and stepped out of her tent to see the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage had thinned. She frowned when she saw the woman again, watching her with that dark purple gaze of hers. Her eyes seemed to hold power and a twinge of sorrow. She stood by her black stallion. One moment she was there, the next she vanished like a mirage. Azenth shivered.

"Creepy."

* * *

Tenionia chuckled to herself when she heard the girl muttered about how creepy she was. If only she knew.

"There she is!"

"Get her!" Tenionia smirked.

"Time to go, Abyss." She mounted and Abyss turned to see the dancer standing on the stage with a frown.

"That girl looks like the Pharaoh." One of the guards exclaimed. Tenionia rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Wow." She muttered. Tenionia rode up and offered a hand to the girl.

"Come, it's not safe for you here." The girl hesitated but accepted the hand offered and Tenionia pulled her onto Abyss.

"Go Abyss!" Tenionia kicked his sides and he reared and thundered off. People scrambled to move as Abyss galloped down the street with the guards chasing him on horses. Azenth clung to Tenionia and looked back.

"They're chasing us!" Tenionia smirked, opening her Diahank.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't be for long." She lifted her arm up in the air, concentrating.

"Isis, protect us!" She yelled. Azenth gasped when a woman with sparkling white wings that resembled an angel's loomed above them. The guards gave surprised yelps at the sight of the divine Ka.

"Show them your wrath, Divine White Lighting!" An orb of crackling lighting formed in her hands and Isis screamed as she launched it at the ground in front of the men. Dust and smoke filled the air as Abyss thundered farther and farther from the men. Soon they ducked into a sanded canyon and Tenionia dismounted.

"What was that about?" Azenth demanded and Tenionia lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but the guards saw that you looked like the former pharaoh." Azenth blinked. She slid off Abyss and looked at Tenionia.

"What are you talking about?" Tenionia knelt.

"Listen, you are the daughter of the former Pharaoh." Azenth blinked again.

"Get away from me! I don't know you." Tenionia shut her eyes.

"You know **of** me." Her eyes flashed and the wings of Isis appeared on her back. Azenth backed up and whimpered. Tenionia let her magic fade again and her eyes shifted back to their normal color.

"Y-You're Princess Tenionia." The princess nodded once.

"I am, and I was a close friend of your father's." Azenth frowned.

"I never knew my father, and I don't believe you that I'm a princess." Tenionia sighed. She knelt and touched a slender finger to the girl's forehead. Azenth yelped when an image of a man with deep crimson eyes and spiky black, red and blonde hair flashed across her mind. One moment it was there, the next it was gone and she was staring at Tenionia, who had a sad look on her features.

"I can see him in you, child." Azenth felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I never knew him."

"I know, he passed away before he met you." Tenionia let Azenth hug her and she gently hushed her.

"Shh, it's okay child." Tenionia looked up at the sky to see the sky darkening with thunder clouds.

"Come, we better find shelter before it rains." Azenth nodded. Tenionia took the reins and lead him through the winding floor of the canyon.

"I never caught your name." Tenionia said as they walked.

"Azenth. My name is Azenth." Tenionia smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Azenth smiled back.

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

The pair found a cave carved in the rock and settled there for the night as thunder rumbled in the distance. Tenionia noticed Azenth shiver. She picked up an extra blanket she bought in town and draped it over the girl's shoulders.

"Thank you." Azenth muttered and Tenionia smiled.

"I can't have you catching a cold."

Azenth tugged at the blanket and looked at the older princess.

"Wouldn't you get cold?" Tenionia shook her head.

"I'm accustomed to the cold nights on the dessert." Azenth hummed in thought and the two were quiet. A light smile twisted Tenionia's lips when she got a better look at Azenth. She looked so much like her friend and her father. Tenionia chuckled when her thoughts turned to the face that Atem made when he was deep in thought. Azenth was making the exact face now.

"Princess?" Tenionia looked to see Azenth looking at her.

"Yes?"

"You knew my father, correct?" Tenionia nodded.

"What was he like?" Tenionia sighed fondly at the thought of her dear friend.

"I think he was one of the kindest people I've ever met. He was considerate of everyone, both his friends and his subjects. He was a leader with a heart of gold. He however," She chuckled lightly.

"Had a sense of humor and had a little trouble trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a royal." She chuckled.

"He also loved to play games."

"What kind of games?"

"Any game. He especially loved puzzles, anything that made him think." Tenionia smiled.

"I think that he would have loved to meet you." Azenth hung her head.

"My mother told me that he passed away before I could meet him."

"I'm curious as to where your mother is, if you don't mind me asking." She hung her head lower.

"She was killed for having me and I was taken in by the gypsies when I was six." Tenionia frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, princess." Tenionia moved closer to the girl and hugged her.

"If it offers comfort, Azenth, I lost my mother when I was still young." Azenth looked up at her with teary blue eyes.

"How did you lose her?" Tenionia sighed and gazed off into space.

"My older sister, Zireria was bitter and angry for the mistreatment she endured by my parents, so she snuck in her bedroom and killed her." Azeth's eyes widened at she was told this.

"Wow..." Tenionia looked down at the girl with a reassuring smile.

"But don't fret, that was in the past, and besides, Zireria is gone." Azenth yawned and Tenionia chuckled.

"You should get some rest, we go to the capital tomorrow." Azenth yawned again and Tenionia allowed her to rest her head on her lap. The older princess smiled as she place a protective hand on the girl's hair as she curled up in the blanket.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight Azenth." Then Azenth drifted off into a sleep with dreams of her father. Tenionia smiled as she patted the girl's thick hair. She sighed through her nose as she stared out to dark sky outside. It seemed to reflect the sorrow that she was feeling.

'I miss you all so much, even Seto. You all didn't deserve to die so quickly. I feel so lost without you all behind me. Being there to guide me.' Tears started to form in her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from falling.

'Forgive me, I can't protect you... Any of you.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Azeneth, Cleopatra, Leo or Delilah. I only own Tenionia and her family. Italics is a flashback

* * *

Azeneth groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was streaming through the cave's entrance, signaling it was morning. Azeneth picked herself up to find that Tenionia was still sleeping peacefully on the ground. She managed a small smile at the older princess. Tenionia looked so worry free as she slept. Azeneth felt a twinge of sorrow for her after what she revealed last night. Azeneth may have lost her mother at someone else's hands, but losing your mother to your own sister would most likely be more painful. Tenionia groaned and her eyes opened. The older woman sat up.

"Good morning, Azeneth."

"Morning Princess." Tenionia frowned when she saw the distant look in the younger girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking of what you told me last night. How could she do such a crime?" Tenionia smiled.

"As I told last night, the bitterness and hatred she had seized control." Tenionia patted Azeneth's head.

"Don't worry about it, Azeneth."

"You said she's gone, where did she go?"

"To the Shadow Realm." Azeneth blinked.

"The what?"

"It's the abyss where nothing black and shadows are seen for miles. There she couldn't harm anyone."

"Wow..." Tenionia stand and peered out.

"Come, we have to visit somewhere before we go to the Capital."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." Tenionia whistled and Abyss trotted up. She smiled as she stroked the horse's stout.

"Hello Abyss." Tenionia lifted Azeneth onto Abyss' back and lead him away from the cave on foot.

* * *

Delilah frowned as she sat in a dip in the carved rock of a sanded stone. She glanced over when she heard the steady trot of horse hooves. The Greek woman looked to see a black horse with a young girl riding it and an older woman leading it. Delilah smirked. She recognized the woman as Princess Tenionia, the famous magician princess, but the girl on the horse's back Delilah didn't recognize. She vaguely noted that she bare a resemblance to the dead Pharaoh. Delilah moved from her spot on the sand stone and moved closer, using the shadows as cover.

"I was wondering Azeneth." Tenionia was saying to the girl.

"Why was your mother killed for having you?" Azeneth was silent. Tenionia looked back at the girl.

"Azeneth, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Azeneth remained quiet.

"I'm not ready to tell." Tenionia nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine." Delilah lifted an eyebrow. What was that girl hiding? She couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Azeneth looked to see that they were entering the valley of the Kings. Azeneth looked around with wide eyes, feeling like she was intruding on sacred ground.

"What are we doing here, Princess?"

"I've been visiting his tomb ever since that woman killed him." Azeneth noted the bitterness in her voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Tenionia tied Abyss in the shade and lifted Azeneth out of the saddle.

"I'll show you." Tenionia took her hand and gently pulled her into an open tomb.

The pair walked down the dark corridor for what seemed like a hour. Tenionia was staring grimly forward. Soon the pair entered a room with a gold and deep blue sarcophagus on a raised platform. Tenionia let go of Azeneth's hand and stared at the face of the sarcophagus with a look of regret and pain.

"Princess? Who is this?" Tenionia sighed.

"His name was Seto, and he was originally the keeper of the Millennium rod. He was your father's cousin and he ruled the kingdom for a short time after your father."

"What happened to him?" Tenionia sighed again. Anger and sorrow burned in her gut.

"That woman, Cleopatra happened..."

_ Tenionia stood off to the side as she watched Seto straighten his robe in the mirror. She was aware that he was about to marry that woman Cleopatra._

_ "I still don't like this. That woman is not worthy of being queen, she's not even royal!"_

_ "I know princess, I dislike the idea of marrying her just as much as you do." He told her, looking in the mirror. Since the fall of Atem, Seto and Tenionia made peace with one another, but he didn't trust her completely. In fact, they were the only two of the original Guardians that weren't killed in battle. _

_ "But I have to do it for political reasons, you understand this."_

_ "Unfortunately, I do." She replied. Seto turned to the princess._

_ "Besides, Cleopatra is a shameless flirt, I can understand why the Pharaoh turned her down." She chuckled. Seto smirked, winking._

_ "And my heart belongs to Kisara, and always will. She may try to win my heart, but it wouldn't work." Tenionia smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. Even though he towered over her and the top of her head only made it just below his shoulder. _

_ "May she and the others find their way to Paradise." The pair sighed sadly at the thought of their dearly departed friends and their Pharaoh. Tenionia turned and picked up the blue battle crown he wore and placed it on his head as he knelt._

_ "May as well go through with it."_

_ "I suppose so." Tenionia left the room before Seto and stood by his side as he married the new queen. Cleopatra shot a smug smirk in her direction and Tenionia frowned lightly. That woman was up to something, and she knew it. Then it was only a few days later, that she heard the news that Cleopatra had killed Seto as he slept. That both enraged Tenionia and hurt her deeply. Not only was that woman in charge, but now Tenionia was the last Guardian standing._

Tenionia sighed, closing her eyes.

"I hope you are with Kisara in Paradise, Seto..." She murmured and Azeneth was quiet. Tenionia turned to the child.

"Cleopatra murdered him just so she could gain control of the throne. Now do you understand why this is so important? As Atem child, you have the power to dethrone her." Azeneth bowed her head.

"I don't think I can."

"Why child?" Azeneth looked up and Tenionia was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"I-I am not fully Egyptian. I'm half Egyptian and half Hebrew." Tenionia's eyes widened. She knew of the dark rocky history between the Egyptian people and the Hebrew people.

"M-My mother was killed because she gave birth to a half blood." Azeneth sniffled. Tenionia knelt and let her cry into her shoulder. The older princess gently hushed her.

"Azeneth, it's alright." She knelt and touched the girl's cheeks so she looked Tenionia in the eyes. Tenionia offered a gentle smile.

"Azeneth, I've learned that your birthplace or your family doesn't and can't define you as a person. It is the actions that you take that define who you are."

"How do you know this?" Tenionia smiled.

"Because I've been in that place before. I was born to a father that was planning to take over Egypt." Azeneth blinked.

"What do you mean?" Tenionia stood.

"I'll explain on the way." With that, the pair left the tomb. As they left, Tenionia glanced back at Seto's sarcophagus.

'I promise I will fix this.' She silently vowed. It may have been a trick of the light, but Tenionia thought she saw Seto hovering over his sarcophagus with a neutral expression on his face.

'In the name of the Pharaoh...' He whispered and vanished.

* * *

Back in the palace, Mana, who was sitting in the gardens looked to see her student, Leo jump into a bush as Cleopatra walked by. Mana chuckled lightly to herself. Leo was a young fifteen year old boy with dark brown hair cut in a mushroom cut and soft dark brown eyes. Leo unfortunately was the chosen victim of the queen's shameless flirting. Mana couldn't help but think that Leo had a similar personality to her teacher Mahad. Leo poked his head out from within the green.

"Is she gone, Teacher?" Mana chuckled.

"Yes, she is gone." Leo sighed in relief and stepped from the bush, brushing the leaves off his robes. Mana smiled as she stood.

"Leo, it seems that I am in need of some supplies."

"Can I come with you, Teacher?" Mana giggled at her student's enthusiasm.

"I thought you would never ask." She winked with a smile.

Azeneth gasped in awe at how large the city and how it glittered in the sunlight. Tenionia looked back at the girl and smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't?"

"It is." Azeneth agreed. Tenionia mounted behind her and galloped down to the city.

Leo was trailing behind Mana as she looked at herbs in the shop stall. Leo looked around to see two woman with a black stallion coming down the street. Leo recognized the older woman leading the horse as Princess Tenionia, but he didn't recognize the girl on the horse. He was taken by her beauty. Her hair was black like ebony and her bangs were gold. Her eyes were what caught him, there were like a pair of sapphires. Mana looked up and smiled.

"Tenionia! How are you, my friend?" Tenionia smiled when she saw her good friend.

"Mana! I am good." The two woman hugged.

"Who is this, Mana?" Mana looked at Leo and slapped her forehead. Leo chuckled at his teacher.

"I'm Leo, Mana's student." He bowed and Tenionia chuckled.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you, Leo." Tenionia turned to the girl and lifted her off Abyss.

"This is Azeneth, she is a street child I've taken in." Azeneth looked up at the older princess and Tenionia gave her a soft but stern look to not say anything. Mana chuckled.

"Tenionia, you and your big heart."

"Of course, Mana." The two woman laughed. Leo offered a smile to the shy girl.

"I'm Leo." He said, offering his hand.

"I'm Azeneth."

* * *

What the group didn't know was that Cleopatra was watching from the balcony of the palace. She marveled at how that small fourteen year old girl could be more beautiful then her. She was also irritated that Tenionia took a street child into her care.

"She looks rather familiar." She mutttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello! Sorry for the really long wait, I've been braindead. According to the reviews I got last chapter, Seto didn't deserve to die! Oh well, sorry. -.- I hope everyone is having a great summer! I've been getting a lot of rain and Thunderstorms. Anyways, I only own Tenionia and her family as well as minor OCs. Cleopatra, Azeneth, Delilah and Leo all belong to white petal, who I borrowed from. And the song isn't mine either. Happy reading!

* * *

"So why are you here, Tenionia? I thought that you could stay in the palace." Mana asked and Tenionia sadly shook her head.

"Sadly that's no longer the case. Cleopatra is keeping me on my toes." Mana sighed, glancing at Leo who was still talking with Azeneth.

"I know what you mean, poor Leo is a victim of the queen's shameless flirting." Tenionia blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I don't care if she is the queen. As far as I am concerned, she isn't worthy of wearing the crown." Mana hushed the older magician.

"You shouldn't talk so loud, the guards will hear you." She looked sheepish.

"Sorry Mana."

Tenionia scowled when she heard yelling from the center. Azeneth looked to see a crowd forming around a wooden platform. She looked back at the pair of female magicians.

"What is going on, Princess?"

"I don't know, child. Let's find out." Mana and Leo followed Tenionia and Azeneth as Tenionia maneuvered her way through the crowd. Azeneth gasped quietly at the sight. It was a man, bond and bloody as a guard stood over him with a whip in hand. The man cried out as the whip found its mark on his torn back.

"Enough!" Tenionia called out, making her way on the platform with Azeneth following close behind.

"Who issued this?" Azeneth demanded and the guard quickly got over his shock that a small fourteen year old was demanding such a thing.

"Your queen Cleopatra herself, this man is a thief and he deserves to be punished for his crime."

"Not in this way!" Azeneth snapped.

"This isn't punishment, this is blatant cruelty!" The girl turned to the poor man and slowly approached him.

"Don't be afraid." The man winced and Azeneth knelt.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer like this." She gently wiped the man's mouth with a small piece of cloth and Tenionia smiled.

'She has her father's heart. Atem would never stand by while such cruelty took place.' She thought with a smile.

"You girl! Get away from that man." The guard demanded and Azeneth shook her head.

"Not until I have helped this poor man."

"Then you will pay the price!" Azeneth shut her eyes and waited, but the whip never fell on her. She opened her eyes to see Tenionia standing in front of them both holding the whip with her bare hands. The guard looked terrified.

"That is enough." White flames came to life in Tenionia's hands and the whip turned to ash.

"You will not harm this innocent girl. She never did anything wrong and you should be ashamed that you would dare to strike her."

"Who are you to step in like that?" The guard asked and Tenionia smirked.

"How quickly we forget." Tenionia willed her magic to display itself and whispers of awe sounded through the crowd. From a distance, Delilah smirked. The guard gulped.

"Princess Tenionia..." The crowd bowed in respect and Tenionia allowed her magic to depart.

"Now, do you understand what you have done?" The guard nodded and hurried off. Tenionia rolled her eyes and turned to find Azeneth helping the man stand. The man looked at Tenionia.

"I'm not one to say this, but thank you both." Tenionia nodded.

"You're welcome." Azeneth nodded. Tenionia looked over her shoulder to see that the guards were coming.

"It seems we need to go."

"Can't you use your magic, Princess?" Azeneth asked. She turned and winked at her.

"I thought you would never ask." Tenionia whistled and Abyss trotted up. Tenionia smiled as her hand glowed crackling white.

"Get to Abyss, Azeneth!" Tenionia yelled as she fired a bolt at the ground, causing chaos and sand to kick up. People yelled as sand filled the air. Tenionia mounted on Abyss behind Azeneth and rode away, weaving in and out of the crowd with skill. Azeneth glanced back to see Leo and Mana standing in the midst of the crowd, watching.

"Be safe you two!" Mana yelled over the commotion. Tenionia smirked.

'Don't worry, Mana. We'll be fine.' Soon Tenionia and Azeneth were too far ahead, and the guards gave up the chase. Delilah who was watching nearby waved her hand to lessen the sand in her face. She hummed.

"That woman is hiding something." The Greek woman smirked.

"And I want to find out what it is."

* * *

Abyss neighed as he and his riders galloped onto the tall sand dune that looked down on the city. Azeneth looked at Tenionia, who was watching the city with sorrow and forlornness.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Tenionia smiled down on the girl.

"I'm fine. It's just sad that I have to leave my home again." She sighed.

"I suppose it for the best." Tenionia turned Abyss and the pair rode west again.

* * *

Soon the pair came to a small abandoned village. Tenionia lead Abyss on foot as Azeneth rode side saddle. Tenionia scanned the village for any sigh of danger as she walked.

"It seems to be safe. We'll rest here for the night." They rested in an abandoned house. Azeneth pulled the blanket tighter around her as Tenionia focused on keeping the fire burning.

"Princess? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Tenionia chuckled at the look she got from Azeneth.

"What is it, child?"

"Why did you stop that whip?" Tenionia leaned back and smiled.

"Like I told the guard, I wouldn't stand by as the innocent are punished for no good reason. You have Atem's heart and his compassion. He wouldn't have stood by as that kind of cruelty was issued in the streets." Azeneth hummed in thought.

"My mother told me that it was the job of someone to call out on other people's wrong doings. Though it can hard, but you have to defend what is right." Tenionia smiled.

"I think your father would have agreed whole-heartedly with that statement."

"What about you? Where did you learn to be so caring?" A look of sorrow and pain crossed Tenionia's face.

"My brother. He and some of the other magicians raised me like their own daughter. They taught me compassion and the fact beauty lies within."

"Where are they now?" Tenionia bowed her head, letting her hair cover her face.

"Princess?"

"They... They are gone. My brother was killed because my father charged him for treason to him." Azeneth's eyes widened.

"What about the magicians?" Tenionia shrugged.

"I don't know where they went. After the fall of my kingdom, they scattered and disappeared. I haven't seen any of them since." Azeneth shook her head in bewilderment.

"I don't understand. Why would a father have his own son killed?" Tenionia sighed.

"My father was a tyrant. He grew power hungry and sot to use me as a weapon to seize control of Egypt." Azeneth gasped. Tenionia hugged her arms.

"He mistreated all of us children, but he mistreated my sister, Zireria like dirt. What was use was my mother didn't say anything. She idly stood by as we all suffered under him." She sighed.

"That's why it was so hard to fight him and Zireria."

"That's not fair!" Tenionia gasped and looked up to see Azeneth trembling with rage.

"How could your parents do that to you? Not only did they mistreat you and your siblings, they made you fight them. That's not fair!" Tenionia weakly smiled.

"That's the same thing your father said to me when he first heard my story. Azeneth, whoever said that life was fair? Yes, it was painful to fight my family, but I won and I came back stronger. You know as well as I do, that life isn't fair. You lost your mother and your father at a young age. True, life can be cruel, but as long as you don't dwell on the sadness, you will grow stronger. I've learned that, and I hope that you learn that lesson as well, just not the way I did." Azeneth looked down.

"I'm sorry, Princess. My mother always told me that when you become a mother, your child is the first thing on your list of priorities. You love them and you have to protect them." Tenionia smiled as she patted her head.

"I would have loved the mother who raised you, Azeneth. I think she would have liked me." Azeneth chuckled.

"I think she would have." Tenionia smiled as she pulled the blanket around Azeneth once again.

"Rest little one, you need it." Azeneth yawned.

"Princess? Can you sing me a lullaby?" Tenionia smiled.

"Of course, and Azeneth?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Tenionia." Azeneth rested her head on Tenionia's lap as Tenionia sang the soft lullaby that one of the female magicians taught her as a child.

"Hush now, my baby.

Be still now, don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.

Drift on a river, that flows through my arms.

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm, holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm, and holding you, I'm smiling too..." Tenionia smiled down on the smaller girl that was wrapped in a blanket with her head on her lap. Tenionia turned and gazed out.

"Mother, Father... I know that you two are out there, waiting. I promise that no matter what happens, I wouldn't let you harm Azeneth or me. That is a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own Cleopatra, Azeneth or Delilah or Yugioh. I don't have anything to say other then that and Happy reading!

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and everything was quiet. However, Tenionia was still awake, sitting in the darkness. The fire had long gone out and Azeneth was sleeping soundly on her lap. The magician had sensed someone nearby. Her head snapped to the side when shuffling was heard. Tenionia gently shook Azeneth awake.

"Tenionia? What's wrong?" She asked in a tired voice.

"We're not alone. Stay close, child." Azeneth hugged her as Tenionia scanned the darkness. The next thing they knew, a burning touch flew in through the window. Azeneth yelped. Tenionia swiftly picked her up and dashed out of the house to find men trying to tame Abyss and not having much luck.

"Well I didn't think that we would find these lovely ladies." One said with a twisted smirk.

"And boss, it's a princess." The man that spoke first chuckled.

"Well, it seems that she is." Tenionia placed herself between the men and Azeneth.

"Azeneth, on my mark, run as fast as you can."

"But Tenionia,"

"Do it, Azeneth." Tenionia willed white flames to glow and blasted the men back with a flick of her wrist.

"Run Azeneth! Now!" Azeneth whimpered and dashed away with Tenionia following close behind. Tenionia whistled and Abyss galloped up and Tenionia grabbed Azeneth and lifted her onto the stallion's back. Tenionia kicked Abyss in the flank and he thundered off as the men grabbed her. Tenionia fought them off as best she could, but in the end, she was tied and the men caught up to Abyss and Azeneth and dragged them back. Azeneth kicked and struggled.

"Leave her alone!" Tenionia snapped and the leader turned.

"Why should I, Princess?"

"If you harm, I will make you regret it!" The man walked up and grasped her chin.

"Oh really? I would say that you aren't in any place to make threats." They were all caught off guard when a surprise yelp was heard and the cries of agony sounded. Dread started to fill Tenionia when lime green slitted eyes peered out from the darkness. The men swallowed and Azeneth whimpered slightly. Tenionia however stared into the eyes without fear. She felt like she was in the presence of another godling. The lioness roared and attacked one the men. Tenionia bit her lip as she watched the lioness tear the man limb from limb while he screamed in agony. Tenionia smirked as she willed a small white flame to break the ropes. Once she was free, she kicked the leader's legs out from under him and bond him like an animal with magic twine. He had his arms bent backwards and his legs folded. Tenionia smirked down on him.

"Now do you think I can't fight for myself." She lightly poked him with a slender finger, making the man faceplant into the sand. Azeneth snickered as Tenionia turned to the pair of men that were holding Azeneth.

"I'll count to three, and if you don't release her, I will make you suffer." The men hesitated and Tenionia stepped closer.

"One... Two..." The man on the left squeaked and dashed off only to be caught by the lioness. Tenionia looked back to the other man.

"Well?" The man trembled.

"Three." A ball of lighting formed in her hand and she sent him flying back. The lioness roared and chased after him as Tenionia dashed up and untied Azeneth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You okay?" Tenionia nodded and turned to see a young woman covered in blood walking back to them.

"You two alright?"

"We're fine." They stood and Azeneth looked around.

"Where did that lioness go?" Tenionia scowled when she and the woman locked eyes. To her surprise, the woman's eyes were lime green, just like the lioness.

"She's standing right in front of us." Azeneth blinked.

"What do you mean, Tenionia?" The woman smirked.

"So you're the magician princess I've heard so much about. A follower of Isis right?"

"Well, her host, and would I be right to say that you serve under Sekmet?" The woman's smirked broadened.

"I'm impressed. So you're just as smart as they say you are."

"You know me, but I don't know you." The pair of woman regarded one another in silence for a moment when the other woman smirked.

"I'm Delilah, the queen of thieves." Tenionia frowned.

"You're the same as me, you serve under Sekmet."

"Assassin of the gods, actually, of course, for the past fourteen years, she managed to slip from my grasp."

"Fourteen?" Azeneth asked surprised.

"How old are you? You look so young." Delilah frowned.

"I would be thirty two, but a god's power does this body well. In all honesty, I don't consider myself young."

"Wait," Tenionia cut in. "Who is she that you are trying to assassinate?" A dark look crossed Delilah's face.

"Queen Cleopatra." Tenionia and Azeneth shared a look.

"We're trying to dethrone Cleopatra." Delilah gave Azeneth a funny look.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm Pharaoh Atem's daughter, and therefore the rightful heir." Delilah looked at Tenionia, who nodded.

"It's the truth." Delilah smirked.

"Well, if we're trying to take out the same person, perhaps we can work together." Tenionia smirked.

"An alliance?"

"So to speak." Azeneth nodded.

"We need all the help we can get." Delilah glanced over their shoulders to see that the house they were occupying was burning.

"And it looks like you two need some help, considering that your supplies are burning." Tenionia looked back and cursed under her breath, making Delilah laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you two where you can stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yea, it's been a while since I updated this one. Sorry! My muse decided to run away and hide on me. Anyways, the song is Lullaby for a Princess, I don't own it but support the original work! Tenionia and Zireria and their family are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Delilah lead Tenionia and Azeneth though the village. Azeneth yawned as she rode Abyss, and Delilah chuckled.

"You tried, girl?"

"Those thieves did wake us in the middle of the night." Delilah chuckled.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Where exactly are we going?" Tenionia asked. She couldn't see the look on Delilah's face due to the darkness, but Tenionia had a sinking feeling. She didn't completely trust the woman, due to the fact that she was a thief. Soon the trio came to another abandoned village. Tenionia stopped and Delilah turned.

"Something wrong, Princess?"

"We're in Kul Elna." Delilah smirked.

"Yea, but don't worry, the spirits are gone." Tenionia didn't look convinced and Delilah shrugged.

"Look, you and that girl of yours need a place to stay. Neither stay here, or wander the dessert, your choice." Delilah turned and ducked under ground.

"Tenionia, we may as well trust her." Azeneth stated meekly and Tenionia sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Tenionia lead Abyss behind the building, where she tied him to a pole and gave him water.

"I'm afraid, I don't have any food for you, Abyss." Abyss nickered and Tenionia stroked his nose lovingly.

"Don't worry, we'll get food soon." She smiled as Abyss nudged her cheek.

"Goodnight Abyss." She whispered as she stepped underground after Delilah and Azeneth.

* * *

"Wow!" Azeneth gawked, making Delilah chuckle. The pair of women were underground and Azeneth was gawking at the large amounts gold and jewels. There was fine silks, jewelry, and gems all thrown in piles around the room.

"Did you steal all of this yourself?" Azeneth asked and Delilah nodded with a smug smirk on her face. Tenionia, who was lingering by the door with her arms crossed looked somewhat impressed.

"Yep, they don't call me the Queen of thieves for nothing."

"Wow." Azeneth said in awe. She looked back at the older princess that was very quiet.

"Tenionia? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, child. Just thinking of memories."

"Like what?" Azeneth was caught off guard by the pained look that crossed her face.

"Something that I prefer not to think about." With that, Tenionia left the room, leaving the pair to be very confused.

* * *

Tenionia felt terrible for not telling Azeneth what was wrong, but she wasn't ready. It may have been sometime since that whole incident, but it still pained her to think about it. Tenionia gazed up at the moon, her thoughts shifting to the first time she had sang her soft bittersweet lullaby. That first time, Atem was there by her side to comfort her as she shed her tears, but that wasn't the case anymore. She was completely alone this time.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; The punishment yours, the harmony's silent today..." Tenionia gaze up at the moon and stars as the wind blew across the dessert.

"But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song, and I will your company keep.

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies, have carried you softly to sleep..."

Tenionia's fist that was at her side clenched tightly as her thoughts turned to that day. The day when she caused the downfall of Teornia, of her birthplace. She had it all, but she gave it all up just so her people could live peacefully. In the end, it cost her brother his life and it cost her sister's sanity.

"Once did a girl who shone like the sun, looked out on her kingdom and sigh.

She smiled and said; 'Surely there is no lady so lovely and so well beloved as I.'

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast.

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed." What Tenionia didn't know is that as she sang, Azeneth and Delilah had peered out of the underground room and was listening.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine.

Rest now in moonlight's embrace.

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth.

Through cloud and through sky and through space...

Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind.

Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know, forgive me for being so blind..."Delilah looked at Azeneth with a quizzical look. Azeneth only shrugged, not completely sure who this Zireria person was.

"Soon did that lady take notice that others did not give her sister her due.

And neither had she loved her as she deserved, she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew." Tenionia bowed her head so her hair covered her face, but the moonlight didn't hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host;

And that foolish girl did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most." Azeneth noticed that the older princess trembled slightly as she sang. Azeneth wanted to go and comfort her, but Delilah shook her head to tell to stay put. For all they knew, Tenionia didn't know that they were there and listening.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine.

Rest now in moonlight's embrace.

Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space...

Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind.

Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know, may troubles be far from your mind...

And forgive me for being so blind..." Delilah watched the older princess with a perplexed look. There was a lot more to this woman then meets the eye.

"The years now before us, fearful and unknown.

I never imagined I'd face them on my own.

May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray." Tenionia looked up at the sky. She had to choke back the tears that threatened to enter in her voice.

"I love you; I miss you, all these miles away...

May all your dreams be sweet tonight.

Safe upon your bed of moonlight.

And know not of sadness, pain or care.

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there...

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep..." Tenionia gave a light sob and bowed her head. She wiped her tears with her knuckles before speaking.

"I know you two were listening, so you can stop with the hiding." Delilah cursed under her breath. Damn she was good. Azeneth walked out from the stairs.

"Why are you crying?" Tenionia sat on the sand and Azeneth sat down next to her.

"I was thinking about my sister, Zireria." Azeneth frowned.

"You mean the one that is in the Shadow realm?" Tenionia nodded and looked up at the sky.

"She was the ruler that took over the throne after my father died. She caused just as much misery on the kingdom just as my father did, but her reign wasn't as long as his."

"Why?" Tenionia turned and Azeneth was startled by the look of raw sorrow in her dark eyes.

"Because I was the one that locked her in that dark prison in the first place." Azeneth looked at Delilah who had an emotionless look on her face.

"Long before you were born, Azeneth, there was a large sprawling kingdom that lay to the west. It was called Teaorna and for a long time, Egypt and Teaorna traded and both kingdoms grew in wealth. My father, King Akrin was once wise and a very powerful magician, and my mother, Queen Arsinoe was kind and loved by all her people. First my sister, Zireria was born, then two years later, my brother, Silos, then I was born. Soon my power surfaced when I was eight and tension began to rise between the two kingdoms. I was forced into training by my father and I wasn't allowed to see my siblings. My father began to lose his mind and search for something to make him stronger. He began to focus on the army and strengthen it, even though there was no war. When I was thirteen and my mother committed suicide, he snapped. The rational part of his mind dissolved to the point that the darkness took a hold of him and the darkness fed off of his hate for Zireria. He began to change her. Abuse her and turn her bitter and sour. He turned her into himself, however she turned on him and killed him. I fled to Egypt and sought shelter under your father and the court. After sometime, I returned to find the new Zireria sitting upon the throne of the kingdom." Tears began to reform in her eyes and Tenionia bowed her head to mask the pearly tears.

"I tried to reason with her, but she won't hear it. She wasn't the girl I thought I knew. We fought and I won. However, I couldn't kill her like she had killed our father, so as a final effort, I locked her away into the abyss." She looked up at the moon and stars. Azeneth felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat. Delilah was silent.

"After that day, I would come out and sing to her. It offers cold comfort that she may be listening and she could know how sorry I am."

"That's not fair!" Azeneth blurred out with a frown. Delilah gave a snort.

"Oh please girl, You don't know the feeling of losing someone you love." Azeneth scowled.

"I know how it feels. I lost my mother when I was six!"

"Enough!" They looked to see Tenionia glaring firmly at them with a cold glare.

"No more arguing! We all have our reasons for wanting what we want, but if you don't agree with someone else's motives, then keep it to yourself!" She angrily stormed back into the village. Delilah grunted and left. Azeneth huffed and sighed. She began to wander back to the village to find that Tenionia was in one of the houses with a small pack of supplies that Delilah must have given her.

"Tenionia?" The older princess looked up.

"Yes?" Azeneth anxiously twiddled her thumbs as she stepped farther into the house.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. It's just, your story is so sad and it made me kind of angry that someone like you had to endure that kind of pain." Tenionia offered a sad smile.

"Azeneth, I appreciate that you feel that way but that was in the past and I've mostly moved on from it." Azeneth plopped on the ground next to the older princess.

"Like I told you back at the caves, I've learned that life can be cruel, but if you don't dwell on the sorrow that you feel, you'll return stronger then ever. I want you to learn this lesson, Azeneth. Just not the way I did." Azeneth hummed and yawned. Tenionia wrapped a blanket around her and hummed a soft lullaby as Azeneth drifted off to sleep. Once Azeneth was asleep, Tenionia looked up to see Delilah leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"That girl is something else." Tenionia smiled down on the sleeping girl.

"She is. She takes after her father." Delilah grunted. Tenionia glanced at the other woman.

"That girl and you are something else. Something that I hadn't expected." Tenionia lightly chuckled.

"I'm just full of surprises." She smirked and Delilah chuckled.

"You should rest, Princess. You look kinda tired." Tenionia grunted and laid down next to Azeneth. When Delilah heard the older princess' breath even out, she stepped out of the house and began to wander the abandoned village. Delilah stopped and looked up at the stars, fingering the necklace of broken jewels in the shape of a flower on her neck.

'I'll make that witch pay for what she did to you, Bakura...'


End file.
